


Therapist

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Collaboration [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Nadir遇见了一个似曾相识的人，而这预示他与Erik的冒险之旅似乎要开启新篇章了……





	Therapist

“早就告诉你，离那些事情远些！”Erik狠狠揪住Nadir的衣领，把他摁在墙上，恶狠狠地低吼着。随后他仿佛突然醒悟了什么似的，猛然松开手，向后退了两步，Nadir不知道他是因为理智与美德的回归才这么做，还是预备着更猛烈的攻击。但这不是他的错，难道不是吗？

Erik有什么理由指责自己的美德？Nadir有些忿忿不平。他宗教式的美德已经对自己的所作所为有了最大限度的容忍：逃避法律追究。否则他不会拖着Erik从巴黎到伦敦，一路上既要时时提防Erik的自杀倾向，还要避开警察突然从街角出现带来任何棘手的可能。难道他还不够仁至义尽吗？他的美德和耐心在一同迅速消磨殆尽，但抱着和平的微小指望，他从来不发作。

尽管他不明白为什么，但Erik来到伦敦以后不久变得积极起来，虽然也只是把自己关在房间里，但逐渐堆积起的图纸、乐谱、绘画让Nadir放心不少。他似乎丧失了防备Nadir的一切理由，而且这防备的权利还是他自愿放弃的。他默许Nadir下午可以端着一壶俄国茶，不敲门地走进去而不会受到任何伤害。这是种奇怪的和平，并且十分脆弱：任何一件微不足道的事情都能立刻粉碎。在Nadir的认知中，Erik似乎什么都不在意，除了每天早上固定时刻送到的报纸。

他以为Erik是想寻找Christine的下落，可是他买遍了伦敦每个街头的每一份报纸，发现几乎没有和法国相关的版面——除了政治。Nadir讨厌政治。他曾经明确地向Erik表态，如果他是想从政，就必须得等到Nadir死了之后。

“等我死了，你有的是时间搞政治。”

Erik以一种极其无所谓但确凿无误的态度否定了Nadir的怀疑。

但如果Nadir知道那份看似无害的《邮报》里蕴藏着怎样的讯息，他一定早早地撕烂每一份。

这件事是Nadir遭遇提醒之后才获知的。之前他一直以为自己做得天衣无缝。Nadir每晚照例的散步其实是去“巡查伦敦”，他对于伦敦警察的侦查效率着实惋惜，于是自己像个私家侦探一样四处看看，把自己发现的蛛丝马迹写成匿名信送到苏格兰场。有一次还是件武器交易，他自己都有些美滋滋地承认自己其实干得挺不错，于是给Erik讲了整件事情，没想到Erik却突然拉下脸，有些冷冷地说：

“你已经这么大岁数了，波斯人；没必要再去做那些。”

Nadir压根没把这句丧气话放在心上，对自己他解释为是Erik道德真空。

直到他没过几天又一次散步累了，在一处广场附近的长椅上坐下。长椅的另一端上已经坐着一个衣冠整洁的男人，叼着雪茄点燃，朝湿冷的空气中深深吐出一口烟雾，盯着远处夜色中建筑物模糊的尖顶：“晚上好，Mr.Khan，我受人之托给您传话。”

Nadir已经很久没有听到过这样纯熟的波斯语了：Erik如果不是必要从来不说，满口法语怎么都不肯改。他出于好心教给Nadir英语也是迫于生计，毕竟他不出门，一切购置都需要Nadir解决。但是这个男人看起来却是地道的英国长相，让Nadir有些奇怪的失望。

那个男人从大衣内袋掏出一封书信，平整得令Nadir的警探直觉惊愕：不论是信的内容，或是信的作者，都一定对于这个男人重要至极。他小心翼翼地收下书信，刚想拆开就遭到了阻止：“我建议您回家认真阅读。而且，先生，现在天已经黑了。”最后附上的一句Nadir能明显听出一丝嘲讽，但并非出于恶意。

天的确黑了，Nadir几乎只能看清那个男人嘴上烟蒂发出的微微红光。他几乎有些痛恨夜晚和自己业已衰退的视力：只要他再年轻十岁，肯定能记清这人的长相。Nadir悻悻地把信装进口袋，没有离开，等待从男人接下来的语句中找到任何线索，随后写进书信。

“他很赞赏您的机智，与年岁抗争的不懈勇气，还有对待朋友的无比忠诚。但他也很抱歉通知您，如果您再继续这些无休止的举报工作，那么您的法国朋友为了您的安全而所做的一切努力都会白费。”随后他再次吐出一口烟雾，“您应该奇怪过您朋友的财产来源。离开法国时您并没有带多少钱。现在我想以您的名义开的瑞士账户应该又增加了数额。他十分珍视您朋友的无私援助，并且希望您也考虑您朋友的工作量与您自己的安危。”

随后他陷入了沉默，等待着Nadir在巨大震惊下可能会产生的任何反应。最后，他似乎处于某种人道主义精神，低声自顾自地补充道：“我见过和您朋友相类似的人，过大的工作量会迫使他重新滑向药物使用过度的。”

最后他再次吸了口烟，“您现在快回去吧。我想他很担心您的安全——现在早就超过了您外出的平均时间。”Nadir明白这是事实，也是驱赶自己的一种表现；他们这些人都把视作目睹别人离开作为地位更高产生的特权，大约是随时都可以从后背开枪而不担心遭遇任何防备的原因。

Nadir只觉得自己后背的汗浸透了衬衫，湿冷的天气更是前所未有地令他恐惧，仿佛自己随时都有可能被一发子弹夺走生命，随后再也回不到他温暖的公寓：燃烧得噼啪作响的炉火，热气腾腾的茶，一些波斯香料，古兰经，还有Erik，虽然最后一个想法让他的胃部传来一阵抽痛。他紧紧关上了马车的窗户。

他这时早就应该到家了，Erik在家里来回踱步，气急败坏，但他不相信那位教授会背叛所说过的话：“如果您的波斯朋友依旧继续妨碍我们，我会托人给他传话。”

只要Nadir肯合作（好好爱护他自己剩下不多的生命），Erik完全不介意两倍甚至更多的工作量。他已经什么都没有了，除了Nadir还每天在他身边——但Nadir也同样不属于他。看到Nadir这样将自己的生命置之度外，Erik即便想嘲讽，最后也化为了满腔怒火与失望：他悲哀地认为，Nadir一定是因为毫不在意Erik会孤独至死。但他又无法说服自己为什么Nadir要不顾一切带着自己逃出巴黎，只好找“泛滥成灾的善良”这样粗糙的借口搪塞过去，拙劣得让他甚至不敢多想哪怕一刻，执着否认某些明显而既定的事实。因为他知道，Nadir同样在无望地逃避当中。

所以当Nadir一回到公寓，立刻就被暴怒下的Erik摔在墙上，兜里的信也掉了出来。Nadir发现Erik向后退了几步就怔在原地，就像是什么事情突然吸走了他的灵魂。Nadir心惊胆战地蹲下身去，以最快的速度抽走了信，逃回房间反锁上门，试图抹杀脑海中一切关于“Erik现在在做什么，在想什么，我该怎么办”的想法。他颤抖地打开信，里面是图纸、设计与一张学校使用的便笺：

“亲爱的Mr. Nadir Khan，

我对于您朋友一直以来提供的援助表示感谢，同时也赞扬您的勇气与能力，还有坚持不懈的品格。但很抱歉，如果您依然执意要影响我的事业，即便您朋友的认真工作也无法再换去您生命安全的保证了。

您忠诚的，  
Prof. J. Moriarty”

Moriarty.这个意味着暗流涌动的恐怖与控制力的名字，Nadir只在伦敦最昏暗的酒馆，最不见光的角落，听到人们以最低的絮絮声，崇敬又惊惶地提及。其他任何时候，他都是全欧洲最具有希望、最受欢迎的数学教授。Nadir没有想到会是这样的人；毕竟他也去听过Moriarty有关天文的讲座，对于这个和蔼可亲的教授极有好感。

他之前以为那只是碰巧的姓氏相同，现在他则彻底明白了Erik为什么要把他往墙上撞。他对于Erik产生了深深的愧疚与自责，又翻了翻那些图纸：无一例外，是对于现有武器的改造，兵工厂的选址与内部设计。

他醒悟过来，自己在Erik倾注的一切早已有了最慷慨的回报。这个认识之前他从不敢面对，如今让他心情平静。他打开门走了出来，静静站立着，注视Erik黑色方巾边缘的泪水如何滚到地上。

“我不是来羞辱你的，Erik，”他曾鄙视自己的灵魂，因为它在最空虚时选择被爱欲填充，但他不能不坦然面对，“我明白了你这么做的理由。”

Erik仿佛石像一般毫无反应。也许过了很久，也许仅仅过了五分钟，他幽幽地开口：“教授想要发动战争。”

教授；这个专有名词让Nadir对于Moriarty的认识更深一层：能让Erik服从的人物，他无法想象会有多么危险。

“没有人能阻拦他。你明白我的意思吗，Daroga？没有人。我只能选择帮助他，都是因为你的无知与……幼稚。”Erik避开了“善良”一类的词。他现在的陈述应当清醒而理智，可有关Nadir的一切都让他的心揪紧成奇怪的一团。

“所以我们现在不可能摆脱他了。”Nadir特别使用了“我们”这个词：他现在有了足够的把握与信心。一阵莫名其妙的冲动使他走上前，紧紧握住Erik的手放在自己胸前。Erik对于这样的举动没有任何抗拒，他只是叹了口气，仿佛一直在等待的事物最终到手，却发现它已经完全变了味。

他们被黑暗纠缠在一起，因为只有黑暗能够接纳他们。

他们最终逐渐放开了手，笑声由小变大，最后两个人都开始擦去脸上的泪水。

“你知道吗，Nadir？教授也和我们一样。”

“你是说——”Nadir甚至没有注意到Erik对自己的称呼变了；他正忙着把喜悦的泪水擦干净，顺便感叹几句。

“性别取向。”Erik猛然变得严肃起来，“这个时代不允许我们这样的人存在。你知道的。”

Nadir对于这令人不快的阴影没有作出评价。“那等战争开始了，我们又得跑到哪里去？”

“瑞士。因为那是一个人们彼此尊重隐私的国家。”Erik坚定地说，仿佛那象征某种希望。Nadir装出一副恍然大悟的样子：“而且瑞士说法语。”

“你就当作是这样吧，大傻瓜（原文照录）。”


End file.
